


Chaos

by psychroheart



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jackson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Youngjae, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega BamBam, Omega Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychroheart/pseuds/psychroheart
Summary: Bambam is forced to work during his heats in order for his parents to see him as worthy of something. He never thought that one day he would be running out of his work in a chaotic mental state only to hide behind a car and be met with an alpha who does not seem to be too fond of him.





	1. Chapter 1

Cold sweaty palms, tightly clenched fists, thumping heart, shallow breaths. The process repeats. It never ends. A hot flush smothered him up as he felt the mood change as the passing car gave a honk of rage outside his window. The pheromoans he was letting off smelt like fear and anxiety. It was as if the space around him was suffocating him, as if the feelings he was experiencing had wrapped him in an inescapable embrace. The dryness that formed in his mouth grabbed his attention. He locked his window. He wished for all of this to end.

 

The sickening feeling crawls on his skin, causing a shiver to race down his bony spine. Goosebumps arise on the nape of his neck as he is reminded of reality. He could easily mistake this for déjà vu if it was not a recurrent manifestation, like a corrosive chemical constantly eroding his soul. Here he was locked away from the world again as another one of his heats decides to pay him a visit. His head is clouded with thoughts that frantically race through his mind, demanding that he find a way to escape from his parent’s hostage and find someone who will be able to take care of him. But no one will want to take care of an omega like himself, just like his dad always reminded him. Why does it have to be this way? When did it become this way? The musty old smell of a locked up attic drifts and pervades the room with every movement that he makes.

He feels him. His wolf welcomes him again today. He’s often isolated when his wolf arrives since his parents can always sense when his wolf is about to come so they leave him alone in his room. He doesn’t want that part of him to be here, to control him like this. His wolf speaks as if Bambam can’t hear him, but he can. He always can. Bambam wishes that the wolf side of him was able to perceive the atmosphere he creates when he is around, or the darkening of Bambam’s mood brought about by the wolf’s presence, but his wolf’s desperation hinders that skill. Only by clinging to him is his wolf able to feel comfortable, like he’s at home. He is his only home, his only safe haven, so he lets the wolf cling to him in the hope that after the five days of his heat, he will be content enough to provide him with the peace and quiet that Bambam yearns for. It feels as if Bambam is relentlessly being chased around with no hope of ever coming to a halt. His wolf talks; he doesn’t want to listen to him.

His wolf speaks again. Bambam tugs at every strand of his dull hair that he can grasp to try to get away from his own wolf. Blood rushes to his ears and they begin to feel warm. The wolf is throttling him. His wolf is never welcome and even when he leaves, his suffocating presence lingers. It’s asphyxiating.

He breathes in deeply, everything will be okay. As he hauls himself out of the misery, his wolf shoves him back into a sea of doubt.

That side of him swallows him up, taking full control of him.

But today his wolf is at his worst, holding him hostage in his own room. The stubborn wolf drains the energy from his mind and body and forces him to do everything he wants him to do, yet he can’t summon the will to push the wolf away and block him out. It’s natural after all. The persistent wolf has him pulling his knees to his chest, resting his head on top of them. His arms find themselves wrapped around his long legs and they hold on tight as if they were going to be the last thing he holds in a long time. His wolf pushes him to the corner of him room on the cold hard ground and blurs out his vision. His breath quickens. Streaming down from his left eye was the first tear; it burned against his warm skin as more drops followed from both eyes making it impossible to focus on anything. The salty liquid is all that he could taste and fear still lingers in the air choking him up. It’s painful.

Seeing him in this state satisfies every part of his wolf, it may possibly even provide the devil pleasure. The wolf feeds off of him for his own enjoyment yet he’s never satisfied with the outcome as he comes back again to take dominance every three months.

Something ignites in Bambam’s lungs and they begin to burn with every inhalation, he gasps trying to clutch any air that he can; his hands just shake more. Every time he blinks, the weaker his body seems to get. His mind is not keeping up with the rest of his body, his ears are ringing and his chest keeps pounding. His wolf wants him to be this way; Bambam tries to dominate in this situation and forcefully rip him out from his thoughts. He is wheezing and it feels like he has lost control of all of his senses. He feel panic and uneasiness kick through him as something about today’s aura is different.

The wolf growls louder at him this time.

~

Bambam’s mouth feels dry as he wakes up on the cold hard wooden floor of his room the next morning and realises that he had passed out the previous night from his strenuous heat. Sweat had managed to form across his forehead and he could feel the gloominess seep into his bones as he opened his eyes. It takes Bambam a moment to register what has happened but the memory comes rushing to him and he lets out a deep sigh not surprised of last nights outcome. The young boy’s body shivers snapping him back into the situation he has found himself in again. 

He tries to lift himself up from the floor, using his hands to push himself up, but he collapses back on the floor as his body is too weak and feels like it could snap at any moment. His eyes shut tightly as a wave of pain pounds through his head bringing him to a state of nausea. Uncomfort settles in his lower abdomen causing the shaky boy to curl into himself supporting a fetal position. His body seems to be increasingly becoming hotter and all that he wants to do is go back to sleep, but he is unable to as must get up and get a drink of water before his body gives up on him again and passes out. 

It has been the same for the past six years, he got his first heat at thirteen years of age and ever since, his parents have set out two rules he must obey when he is in heat. The rules were easy to understand and follow. The first rule was to stay in his room until his heat has passed, he is only allowed to leave his room when he needs to visit the bathroom, other than that must stay stay locked up at all times for the duration of his heat. It is his own responsibility to make sure he has packed sufficient food in his room before he gets his heat as there will be no one bringing him food during meal times. Bambam’s parents despised the idea of having an omega son, so they did everything to prevent his sect from roaming round the house. They did not want to be reminded of the omega that lives under their roof.

The second rule was another simple rule which many looked forward to but not Bambam. Not leaving his room for the course of his heat included not going to school. Going to school was not something that Bambam particularly looked forward too but during his heat, all he wanted was to get some fresh air. Staying in his room had him strangling himself with his endless thoughts. Bambam tried his best to escape from his window during his heats and go to school but nothing good ever come from an unmated omega roaming around the streets and attending a school with matured alphas. Bambam ignored his heat and the symptoms that come with it everyday that he spent locked up in his room with no energy to escape and go to school. He drank enough water to avoid any dryness forming in his mouth and he ate the processed food that he had kept in his room but in no way did he ever try to relieve and pleasure his wolf side. His parents have bought him a toy on his thirteenth birthday as a present but Bambam knew them too well. They just wanted Bambam to relieve himself in the hope that his heat will finish sooner and that his scent will decrease. He never touched the toy.

You could say that a lot has changed since then. After Bambam finished high school, the old rules were replaced with one new rule. The rule was to find a job and work as many hours as possible. If Bambam did not work, then he also was not allowed to enter his family’s household, this meant that Bambam had to work during his heats too. After high school, Bambam was faced with the sad news that he will not be attending university, which was something that the young boy was looking forward to for as long as he could remember. His parents simply did not see him as someone worthy of a higher education and therefore did not want to waste their money. Bambam took everything in with a fake smile plastered on his tired looking face, thanking his parents for still letting him live with them. At the age of eighteen, Bambam found a job at a nearby supermarket and has been working there ever since.

He hates his job, especially during his heats. He works until late at night and those hours are what terrify Bambam the most, when the sky is dark outside and the stars glimmer with hope. He is lucky if he goes an hour unnoticed by some alpha hungry to mate him. The worst part of it all is that he is too weak to fight an almighty alpha, he is often left on the street outside the supermarket, hurt and broken, too weak to call for help, to frightened to quit his job, so sick of the never ending process. Yet he still manages to show up to work the next day leaving, pretending like nothing has ever happened to him.

Bambam uses the little bit of energy that he gained in his uncomfortable sleep and crawls on all fours, dragging his light limbs to the direction of the large water bottle situated on his bedside table. His body is tired and feels heavy despite how skinny the boy is. Once he makes it to his bedside table, he reaches for the bottle and takes a big gulp of the drink. Bambam then pushes himself up from the floor so that he could lie down on his bed for a few minutes before he has to leave for another long day at work. He instantly regrets his choice to get up as slick gushes from between his legs, he bites his lip to prevent a groan from escaping his mouth. It is times like these when Bambam decides to ignore his wolf instead of listening to him and pleasing that side of him. His wolf hates it, always itching for some kind of touch to satisfy him but by this point, Bambam is too used to pretending nothing is wrong and going on with his day to day activities. 

~  
Bambam drags his feet across the pavement on his way to the supermarket, with every step he takes, the more agonising it becomes for him to ignore his heat. His face is dripping with sweat and he can feel his shirt clinging onto him from the dampness of his skin underneath. He has a strong grip on the shoulder strap of his bag which contains extra change of underwear and work pants as they will be drenched in slick throughout his working hours as well as a few water bottles. Bambam never leaves to work without his bag full of essentials. Yes he gets his heat every three months but sometimes it decided to pay him a visit at an unlikely time and he has to be prepared. During his heats, Bambam always wishes that he could murder the sizzling hot summer sun, not being able to rest is already a punishment but once he is under the rays of the bright sun, it becomes torturous, absorbing every little bit of energy that is left in him. Stabbing pain rushes to his lower back and he wishes he could take a break from walking, but he can’t, he will be late if he does so he keeps dragging his slim body which feel like it weighs tons, while his hands hold onto his lower back supporting it. And yet still, Bambam manages to make it to work in one piece putting his complaints aside once he steps into the supermarket and signs in. 

The boy knows everyone is staring at him but he shrugges them off. Of course they can smell him, there is no denying that, but he’s here to work and that is the only thought on his mind. Once he only pays his attention to stacking the shelves and getting his designated tasks done, he forgets about his heat and his wolf almost gives up, until it fights again dehydrating the boy and making him feel nauseous. But what can he do about it? He can never do anything even when he wishes he could. The scent of the alphas in the supermarket roams around, awakening his wolf, driving him insane. It nearly sends him into submissive mode but he is stronger than that, has always been, and will always be. Sometimes the dominance in the air can get a little too overwhelming at night when most alphas will do the shopping, not wanting their precious omegas or betas to be out and about in the dark streets where unmated alphas could be strolling around. But even then, he stands strong in full control of his every move, chugging his water and making sure to not breathe in too deeply as the alpha scents could send his wolf in a frenzy.

Bambam stiffened as a forceful waft of an alpha scent made its way around him. He immediately knew this was intentional and was supposed to pressure the frail boy into submission and to take orders of whoever the alpha was. Situations like these were the ones in which Bambam had to use every little bit of energy in him to push away the scent but it was becoming extremely difficult as the scent kept hitting him in the face waft after waft. It did not make it any easier that he was on heat leaving him in a weak, uncomfortable state. His wolf was on high alert nearly in demand seeking comfort from the powerful scent, but the boy knew he could not be manipulated into whatever the alpha wanted from him so he moved to shelve a different aisle in the hope that the scent will not follow along with him, but it did. His wolf pierced through his thoughts, demanding to submit right there and then, slick gushing rapidly from between his unstable legs. His wolf had not yet differentiated between satisfaction and a threat, but his brain has. A mix of dizziness and a headache began to kick through and his head began to throb due to the over produced scent that has established its home around him. He pulled out another bottle of water from his shoulder bag, and in one go he finished the bottle trying to please his thirst. The last thing he needed right now was to pass out from the lack of water in his body. His breaths became short and almost excruciating but as the next flow of the commanding scent passed by him, it gave him the last bit of motivation to run. So he did. He knew he could not ignore this situation, his wolf has finally distinguished threat from comfort and all that was left to do was to escape. Bambam ran as fast as he could from the where he was standing to try to escape from the supermarket and get fresh air into his burning lungs. As the boy sprinted, so did the alpha.

No matter at which speed Bambam accelerated, the scent would not leave his side. Suddenly he heard them. The heavy thump of footsteps indicated that someone of a strong built is chasing after him, he could only assume that it was the alpha that has been trying to manipulate him. He could hear loud screams but he was not paying attention to what they were saying, he knew they were calling for him but he was not sure if it was his own mind or the alpha that is a few strides behind him, either way, he didn’t care, he wanted to find a way out and that was all that his mind was concentrating on. His body started to feel unstable as he did not have much energy stored in him but no one could stop him now. It did not take long for Bambam to get out of the supermarket but he didn’t know what his next steps were, his only plan was to get away from the heavily saturated scent of the alpha but now that the alpha was after him, he felt lost. He has never felt this weak before. Suddenly a parked black SUV caught his attention and without thinking, he ran behind it thinking that it would hide him from the rest of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited so sorry for any mistakes

Bambam’s heartbeat was ringing in his ears, he couldn’t hear anything that was going on around him, he just crouched behind the car and tightly shut his eyes trying to calm down his breathing. He was waiting for something to happen, anything, but he did not expect a man, an alpha, to step out of the passenger seat of the car and pick him up only to shove him in the backseats of the SUV he was hiding behind. His body was in full shock and on high alert, the car was heavily saturated in a sweet yet citrus lemon scent which did not aid in calming the shaking boy down as his wolf has once again awoken due to the compelling alpha scent. Bambam needed to escape from the car, he doesn’t know the owner and as far as he knows, he cannot trust any alpha. Before he makes his move to get out of the car, Bambam takes a glance outside the window to check for any evidence of the alpha who had just chucked his weak body into the car, as well as the alpha who had just tried to make him submit. What he sees outside makes him freeze in shock, it takes him a few second to register what is happening outside the car. Two well built men, one who seemed to be a little shorter had his right hand on the other man’s neck in what looked like to be a tight grip, the other man was pressed against the concrete wall next to the supermarket. Bambam noticed that the shorter man put more pressure on the other man’s neck, nearly knocking out all of his oxygen supply. A soft looking boy walked out of the supermarket and as he stepped out, the shorter man took a quick glance at him before releasing his tight grip from the other man’s neck. Bambam knew he had lost his chance of escaping as soon as both the soft looking boy and the shorter man looked at him straight in the eye while making their way towards the car.

The door on the driver seat side was the first to open and in stepped the soft looking boy. Up closer he looked more tense, his shoulders seemed stiff and his hair fell on his eyes. He sat in his seat and looked straight ahead ignoring any other presence in the car. The passenger seat door was the next to open and in stepped in the shorter man, with him also entered the sweet yet citrus lemon scent of a well matured alpha. His gaze was sharp as he glanced at Bambam for a split second before turning right back around and taking his seat. The man had broad shoulders and blond hair that was slicked back, Bambam has also just noticed that the man was wearing a business black suit which instantly made Bambam sit up straight in his seat and lower his head to look at his lap as he was sure that this man was one who he could not joke around with. Crossing the line with this man seemed too dangerous and he was not going to take his chances to try and escape. He has already been caught, trying to run away from an alpha who is that close to him just seemed too life threatening. 

The boy in the driver's seat started the car engine and drove away. No one spoke throughout the whole car ride, the tension in the air made Bambam’s body shrink in his seat and with every second that passed, the more uncomfortable and apprehensive he started to feel. The sweet citrusy scent grew stronger minute by minute and all that Bambam wanted to do was to roll down the window and let fresh air in, he almost felt stifled. But what amazed Bambam more was that his wolf still did not feel like it was under any sort of attack, he knew his wolf was relaxed and it scared Bambam. What if something was wrong with his wolf? The boy shifted in his seat, only to realise that he had yet to put on his seatbelt, his body was too in shock when he first got in the car to pull the seatbelt around his body. Bambam reached across to his other shoulder and pulled at the seatbelt, he tried to make as little noise as possible as he did not want to catch the attention of the two strangers in the front seats. Once he clicked his seatbelt in, Bambam started to feel discomfort between his legs. He looked down only to see a dark wet patch right in the middle of his grey work pants between his legs. Since Bambam’s mind was full of worry and questions, he had not been paying attention to how his wolf was reacting, he only paid attention to his wolf when his wolf seeked comfort from the alpha’s scent which had confused Bambam leaving him with many more questions unanswered. 

Bambam’s wolf had seemed to be soothed by the alpha’s scent a little more than what Bambam considered normal for him. Slick was being produced at a fast rate which caused the poor boy to go in a state of panic, he had probably seeped through into the car seat and he had no intention of angering the alpha in the passenger seat by ruining this car with his uncontrollable slick. At this point, he could not do anything but the more he sat there, the more he felt his slick soak into the seat underneath him. Bambam knew that the only way to calm himself down was to drink some water and breathe but the problem is, is that Bambam had run out of water bottles that he carried with him in his bag, the only option that he had left was to take deep breaths in. He knew that taking deep breaths in may affect his wolf due to the scent saturated atmosphere but he had to do it either way, he did not have a plan B. So Bambam leaned his head back, resting it on the back of the seat, he slowly shut his eyes and started to take slow breaths in and out. His body started to let go of the tension in his shoulders as they relaxed, the headache that was just about to kick in had completely vanished and he suddenly felt more at ease now. He didn’t know how it happened but the alpha scent somehow began to calm him down, his breaths slowed down and so did his heartbeat. Before he knew it, he had fallen into a deep slumber.

What Bambam wasn’t aware of was that the alpha had been keeping his eyes on him the whole ride through the rearview mirror. He never had an intention to keep the young looking boy in his car and to take him with him home but it turned out that way. The alpha did not worry too much about questioning the young almost breakable boy, he could easily guess why the boy looked like he had been running for his life, so he just left the boy alone to his thoughts in the backseat. The alpha was surprised to say the least by his actions, he was never the one who really gave too much attention to others yet this boy happened to catch his attention as soon as he saw a figure sprinting out of the supermarket. He was curious so his gaze followed the boy only to see him coming closer and closer, another figure which appeared in the distance behind the skinny boy seemed more masculine and heavy with every thump of their footsteps. It all happened too fast and he before he knew it, he was out of the car where he was waiting for his driver to buy some groceries, and went straight to the boy who had ended up right next to the car looking like he was waiting for some kind of miracle to happen. His alpha scenes immediately connected the dots and the wolf in him was in rage as he smelt the intense sweet vanilla scent that was being given out by the frail boy who was obviously in heat. The human side of him knew that he didn’t care and that he should just go back to waiting for his driver to come back so that they could go home but it was the wolf side of him that acted. His wolf knew the boy was running away from danger, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out why a boy on heat was running away with someone following behind him. As soon as he managed to put the poor boy in the backseat of the car, he dashed towards the figure who was chasing the boy, and of course as he assumed, it was an alpha. His human self would never think about trying to get involved in such situations but his wolf side was having none of it so he went to give the other alpha a piece of his mind. He wasn’t planning on hurting the other alpha but as soon as he saw the other alpha look away and pretend like nothing was happening, something in him snapped and he ran directly towards him, hand wrapping around his neck, pushing the man to the closest wall. He was slightly confused as to why he was doing this, the boy in the backseat of the car meant nothing to him so why was he in rage? 

He was furious, he seethed at the other man and gave him a look which he knew would set him in place. This look was only used by alphas therefore he was sure that the other alpha knew exactly what he meant. The look symbolised many emotions that were too difficult to express through words, it was a mix of “watch yourself” and “I’m watching you”. He released his grip when his driver, Youngjae, stepped out of the supermarket and looked him dead in the eye giving him a warning. Youngjae was one of the few people who he allowed to give him orders, no one should ever give alphas orders unless it was a fellow alpha but Youngjae was a beta, a beta who usually knew what was good for him, so he listened to him and let go of the man. Youngjae looked uncomfortable at what he just saw but pretended to ignore the situation and made his way to the car. He had a feeling that Youngjae was going to give him another one of his talks on learning to control himself but that was the last thing on his mind right now.

Ever since they’ve been in the car, he never took his eyes away from the boy at the back. His scent was so potent but the only desire that his wolf had for the boy was to take care of him in this fragile state. Why was an omega out in the night during heat? He didn’t know if he felt sympathy or anger. He almost hated the boy for whatever reason but deep down, his wolf wanted to make sure the boy was okay. He saw how the boy shifted uncomfortably around his seat through the rearview mirror and he would have found him cute if it wasn’t for how stressed and tired he looked. As soon as he saw panic wash over the boy’s face at the back, he started to release more of his scent knowing that it could aid the boy in calming down as alpha scents were knowing to put omegas and betas at ease when given out correctly. He knew that he was going to regret bringing the skinny, delicate boy with him but once he saw him fall asleep, he felt a little bit at ease and tried to convince himself that things will turn out fine even if he is going to have an omega on heat under his household.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is really bad and i haven't edited it but i wanted to post something anyway :/

Bambam closely explored the unfamiliar surroundings as he woke up. He was in a decent sized room, bigger than his own, the walls were painted a warm beige and the room screamed luxury. The bed that he was on was placed in the middle of the room and it was much more comfortable than the one he has at home. The comforter on the bed was so fluffy and soft, the pillows were overwhelming, the softness against his skin was indescribable, he just wanted to curl his omega self in the cloud of smooth comfort. The wall directly in front of him had a flat screen TV placed on it and to his right seemed to be a wardrobe with double mirrors on the sliding doors. There was a door next to the wardrobe and another door next to the TV but the latter was a distance away from the TV. To his left, there were heavy looking black curtains and he assumed that large sized windows were hidden behind them out of his sight. No matter how comfortable he was right now, Bambam new that it will not stay like this for long. He had no idea where he was and what he was doing here, something interesting was bound to happen. 

Bambam looked over to the bedside table on his left only to find a platter of fruit wrapped in cling wrap and three water bottles. All along he had assumed that the two men from the car yesterday have taken him in for the night but he never thought they would be nice enough to leave food and water behind for him. Surely they knew he was in heat but he still wouldn’t have thought that they cared well enough to make sure he wasn’t going to die from the lack of water and nutrition. Bambam’s thirst and hunger were evident but the boy was still too hesitant to touch any of what was provided for him, he was not easy and will not be fooled with whatever those men wanted from him. He could not trust them so easily when he hasn’t even spoken one word with them. Who knew what they put in the water or in the fruit, one of them was an alpha anyway and Bambam knew first hand to not trust alphas. 

The boy knew that one day something will go wrong, he had been trying to prepare himself but he never knew what to expect so it was hard to be fully prepared. Here he was, lying on a comfortable bed waiting for some kind of conflict to arise. Why would anyone take someone like himself and take care of him if they did not want anything from him? Why would he be placed in such a luxurious room, too scared to touch anything as it probably costs more than his own life, why would anyone want to treat him to such nice things when they don’t even know him, if it wasn’t to take advantage of him. Was Bambam only worthy of being taken advantage of? Why did it seem like everyone only had one goal when it came to Bambam and it was to slowly crumble him inside of his own mind so that it will only be easier to make Bambam submit and finally give up on the life that he has been building for so long by himself. Bambam often wondered if his life would be less complicated if he finally gave up and lowered his shield but he did not like the idea of giving up when he has already came this far. But then again, would his brain finally give him a break during the night if he did surrender? Would all his worries disappear making his sleep peaceful with no distress? Would his life simply be simpler if he were to let an alpha take advantage of him, advantage of his body, advantage of his innocence? He did not know the answer but sometimes he likes to pretend that things would turn out the way he imagines them to. 

He was tired, he wanted the constant stabbing on his heart to end, he could physically and mentally feel his heart begging for mercy, for some kind of break but no matter how hard he tried, he could not please the constant aching of his beating, breaking heart. It was an uninterrupted cycle of anguish crawling under his skin whenever he wanted to believe that things will eventually look up. 

Bambam got out from under the comforter and sat on top of it instead cross legged, he had his head down and was playing with one of the threads that he had picked on from the comforter. His hair fell in front of his face and so did the hot, furious, pessimistic tears, rolling down his cheeks one by one. He did not want to be here. With his head down he was faced with his soaking wet work pants from the night before which displayed the dried slick on them as well as fresh slick that is being constantly produced. All his feelings caught up to him making the boy sob harder. He was too comfortable enjoying the warmth of the bed that he did not realise the discomfort between his legs. He hated how unclean and loathsome he felt about himself. Is that how other people felt about him? Was he as revolting to them that they felt that they needed to take him in order to fix him so that society will not be ashamed to have such a being in their life? Was he asking for too much? Were all the alphas that have ever approached him just wanted to help fix the boy and to make him a better person? Did he need fixing? Maybe it is because he’s always asking for too much, always wanting more, always complaining. 

His lips trembled with every thought that crossed his mind, tears never seeming to run out, eyes red and cheeks puffy. Once the alpha of this place discards Bambam like waste, he will have to find his own way home and he would have to face his parents. He can already imagine the fury in their faces at their only son. He would have to apologise for not finishing work and not coming back home the night before, he would have to beg them for forgiveness and to let him stay living under the same roof. He never did anything right, he always found himself in trouble, disappointing his parents more than they already are with their omega of a son. He would just have to ask for more shifts to make up for the ones that he ran away from, he has to make it up to his parents because one day they will throw him out from not living up to their standard and he feels that the day will be sooner than expected if he does not leave this place as soon as possible. 

The door that was closest to the TV suddenly opened making Bambam jump in his place and look up quickly to see who had just come into the room. A sweet delicate looking boy walked in, his hair a soft light brown and slightly tousled making him look cute and innocent. He wore grey sweatpants with a plain white t-shirt and he looked like he had just woken up. Everything about him gave out a clear omega vibe and Bambam immediately relaxed just a little as the unfamiliar boy gave him a small smile and walked up to him. As he came closer, Bambam could smell him, his scent was calming and smelled of pink grapefruit with a mix of frangipani but the closer he walked towards him, the more Bambam pushed his body back until his back made contact with the headboard. “Hey it’s alright, you don’t have to be scared of me, I just wanted to check up on how you’re doing with your heat and all before I have to get to work” the boy’s voice was mellifluous, he sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping his distance from Bambam but never breaking his eye contact with him. Bambam didn’t reply, he didn’t know what to say and he did not know who this boy was and why it wasn’t one of the two men in the car yesterday who have walked through that door. Bambam stayed silent and looked down at his lap, breaking the eye contact.

As soon as Bambam looked down, the other boy could feel how much in distress Bambam was and as an omega himself, it was only natural for him to try and help Bambam with whatever he was going through. He looked over to the bedside table only to see that the water and fruit that he has placed there the previous night had not been touched by the boy sitting in front of him. He gave a sigh and decided that he should probably start talking to the boy and inform him about his whereabouts as it is very unhealthy for an omega to be in distress for a long period of time and it is crucial to make sure they are kept healthy throughout heats. 

“Okay so I guess I’ll fill you up with somethings. Firstly my name is Mark and I am an omega but you probably already knew that. Yesterday you were in the car with two other males, one was a beta and his name is Youngjae, the other was an alpha and also the owner of this house, his name is Jackson Wang. I am not exactly sure myself as to why you are here but I do know that the alpha has a questions waiting for you so he will most likely be coming to   
visit you once he wakes up.” Mark spoke in a gentle voice in order to try and convince Bambam that he was not a threat. Bambam slowly looked up at Mark half way through Mark speaking. “I was the one who put the fruit and the water for you last night as I knew you were on heat and needed those things” Mark pointed to the bedside table on Bambam’s left and Bambam gave a small nod. “The bathroom is right there” Mark pointed towards the door that was near the wardrobe and Bambam’s eyes followed Mark’s gesture. “I placed knew underwear there for you last night with a pair of my own sweatpants and a t-shirt so feel free to shower or go change after you’ve eaten something. Youngjae and I both work for Mr Wang and I have to go get ready before Mr Wang wakes up so I apologise for having to leave so soon” After Bambam gave the other boy another nod, Mark got up from where he was sitting and made his way to the same door that he entered from. 

Bambam was petrified at the thought of having to talk to an alpha. The same alpha who who had his hand around the neck of the alpha that was chasing Bambam, the same alpha whose scent comforted him to sleep, the same alpha who owns this place, owns the room that he’s in, owns the bed that he’s on. Petrified was an understatement but his heart still managed to beat at the thought of the alpha. 

Bambam has put Mark in his safe list, so he trusted that the boy had not poisoned his food and water. He twisted the cap on one of the water bottles and drank all of its contents in two gulps. He unwrapped the cling wrap from the fruit platter and ate a few strawberries, grapes and mandarins before he felt too sick to eat anymore. He got off the bed and yet again, more slick rushed down his legs, he made his way towards the door near the wardrobes which is apparently the bathroom door. He opened the door and he was immediately was faced with a clean new looking bathroom. There was a double shower and a bath as well as one long rectangular basin, the point is, it looked very expensive and Bambam wasn’t sure if he was worthy enough to wash himself in such a place. He saw the t-shirt and sweatpants that Mark was talking about hanging on the towel hanger along with a few towels. 

Bambam’s toes flinched as they touched the chilled ceramic floor as he took his first steps into the bathroom. He started to undress himself, getting rid of his slick soaked work pants and boxers as soon as possible. After he had taken everything off, he turned on the shower tap and stepped under the warm water. The first few lukewarm drops hit his skin and thousands of more drops darkened his hair and trickled down his back. His eyes fell closed as his mind faded into dullness and everything became a foggy illusion. Maybe no one was planning to take advantage of him. The sensation of the steamy water calms him; taking his mind of things. He lathered shampoo into his red dyed hair and made sure he washed every part of his body. He did not want to talk to an alpha who seemed to be of higher status when he was dirty and unpresentable.

Bambam turned off the shower tap and stepped out of the shower, he avoided looking at his skinny self in the mirror and walked over to the towels. He dried himself then wore Mark’s clothes which were just a little bit bigger on him as Mark’s body frame seemed to be close to his own. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he froze in his place at who he saw sitting at the edge of the bed. The alpha, Jackson Wang, Mr Wang, whatever his name was, was sitting right there on the edge of the bed that Bambam had previously slept on. His powerful alpha sweet yet citrus lemon scent dominated the whole room making Bambam feel a little lightheaded. The alpha looked up from his phone as soon as he heard the door open, quickly locking his phone and placing it next to him. As soon as Bambam stepped out of the bathroom, he wanted to step right back in. He hadn’t expected the alpha to be waiting for him when he was done showering. He was terrified at the thought of having to make an alpha wait for him. Especially this alpha. He looked at Bambam with a cold, hard, icy gaze and Bambam knew that the alpha was not having it with him. His mind yelled at him over and over to run, to get out of the room but his body stood stiffly in place, his wolf would not allow him to get away from this particular alpha. 

His omega self wanted to submit under the alpha’s gaze, he could not stand being looked down upon by such a powerful alpha and the alpha was determined to let the boy know his place. The boy had never felt so weak before and he had never felt such hatred being released into the atmosphere towards him by an alpha, not even his father released such powerful hatred pheromones towards him before and his father despised him. So Bambam did the only thing he believed that he could do in this situation, it was a natural instinct after all and it seemed like there were no open options for him. He got down on his knees then sat on the heels of his feet, lowering his head in a submissive position. This position usually represented weakness but also politeness to an alpha who you may have just angered. In this pose, you suggest that you are ready to accept any challenge in order to please the alpha, in order to have the alpha accept your apology. This pose held a high value and shows that the omega is ready to listen and take whatever that will be said to them. Bambam has never before been in such a pose for an alpha, his wolf had taken control of him and his wolf knew that this was the right thing to do in such a situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short i am so sorry, read the end notes for an explanation but enjoy

“You know I never thought omega’s were stupid but you are obviously an exception. In what right mind of yours did you think that being outside at night during heat would result in good outcomes? Or was it your intention to go outside? Were you hungry for an alpha to come and save you like you are some precious little thing?” The alpha’s voice seethed with every word that he spat out of his mouth. He got up from where he was sitting on the bed and made his way all the way to the front of Bambam. Bambam could feel the alpha staring down at him but his eyes were only focused on the carpeted floor and the feet that were now on top of it in front of his sight. He could hear the deep breathing of the alpha and at that moment his body wanted to curl into itself and hoped for the floor to open up and swallow him. “Listen here you little twig of an omega, I don’t have time for you, I should have let that other alpha yesterday deal with you. Who knows how you provoked him, I mean why else would you be out while on heat? I don’t know what I was thinking when I brought you here but I sure want you out as soon as your heat is over. You can thank Mark for this, I would have already kicked you out by now honey so do not even think about crossing any boundaries.” A shiver made its way down Bambam’s spine as the alpha continued speaking. He wasn’t yelling at Bambam but the fact that so much disgust and anger was apparent in his slow deep voice made the whole experience more nerve wrecking. The alpha had misunderstood the whole situation but Bambam had no right to correct him, he must stay quiet until all presence of an alpha leaves the room. His hands were sweating as well as shaking in his lap. Bambam’s whole body was sticky from sweat as it was only his second day of his heat. Being told off by an alpha while in such state makes an omega more fragile than they already are. He started feeling dehydrated and the need to pleasure himself only grew stronger as the alpha in front of him released more of his pheromones.

Omegas seeked comfort, touch and calming scents during heats. They enjoyed the small meaningful actions by others and made sure to always show that they were thankful. Cuddles by fellow omegas or by a mate were welcomed most of the time but rejection and being looked down upon was by far the most damaging actions to an omega in general, let alone in heat. Bambam could feel his wolf start to break down, there was a need for his wolf to fix things and make sure that the alpha felt satisfied with him. It can be damaging to an omega’s mental state knowing that they couldn’t fix something they have caused, it is never ideal for an omega to feel so low about themselves. Bambam’s thoughts were all over the place in his mind and he did not seem to be able to come to a final decision. He sat there still in the same place. The alpha had exited a minute or two ago but Bambam was too lost in thought to realise that he has left. This only resulted in fat burning salty drops of tears to come rushing down his face as he officially started to feel like a failure, a disgraceful omega. He couldn't even do his job as an omega right and make sure that the alpha was happy with him. How is anyone going to mate him if he can't play his role as an omega properly? 

Bambam’s legs were no longer under his bum as he tried to drag himself to the water bottles on the bedside table. He never expected for any of this to happen, none of this was part of his many plans, he was just simply doing what he usually does and that was work. At this point Bambam had no clue what to do, he gulped another full water bottle and crawled up onto the bed, pulling the comforter on top of him despite his flushed cheeks and heated body. He felt the need to hide. He wanted to leave this place and wants to be surrounded by the comfort of his own room not a room that is owned by an alpha who wants to rip his head off. Bambam pulled the comforter on top of his head and let out a small whimper, not having enough energy or courage to sob. Pain was constantly stabbing his lower back and lower abdomen and it seemed to get worse with every breath he took. His hands curled into small fists as the omega curled into himself trying to minimise the growing pain. The weak whimpers gradually became stronger and louder and Bambam finally allowed himself to sob into the pillow unable to control them anymore. The scent of the alpha still lingered in the room and whenever Bambam got a sniff of it, his head pounded and more slick socked into his sweatpants. 

Bambam’s wolf was aching for a soft touch, for a caring hand, for help. The need for someone or something to ease his pain physically and mentally was beyond strong and it felt like something was piercing through his heart from the amount of agony it was feeling. Every inch of his body was sore, sore from just being there. He didn’t want to just be there, but he felt like the was just there, on the bed, not in contact with the world, his family nor his own wolf. He felt lost within himself. He wanted a way out yet his mind seemed to have given up on him. Bambam’s loud sorrowful sobs quietened down as the last few tears escaped his eyes and sleep took over his exhausted body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months but I've just been so lazy and plus I have so much school work to do so this story was not my first priority although I do enjoy writing it.  
> I got comments encouraging me to write more and to update and I didn't want to let you down so I quickly wrote this and even though it's short, I still hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
